


[podfic] Helpless

by Gondolinpod (Gondolin)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pizza, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, SPK if my favourite family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod
Summary: 'Kissing before breathing' is Near's new motto.Stephen can't complain.
Relationships: Stephen Gevanni | Stephen Loud/Near | Nate River
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	[podfic] Helpless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hikary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikary/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Helpless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112183) by [Hikary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikary/pseuds/Hikary). 



**Title:** Helpless

 **Author:** Hikary

 **Reader:** Gondolin

 **Reader's Notes:** We are becoming a self-sustaining system. The amount of fics we gift each other is embarrassing. I've edited this on my lunch break, freezing my fingers off because I still needed some oxygen and daylight, so I'm editing outside. In February. Well, I never claimed to be the smart one in the family.  
Title, obviously, from Hamilton.

 **Length:** 4:25

 **MP3 download:** right click to download [here](https://ia601400.us.archive.org/28/items/helpless_202002/Helpless.mp3) | [alternative link](http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/s06ubvesh1/Helpless.mp3)  
  



End file.
